Pigeonpaw (WC)
}} |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |kit=Pigeonkit |apprentice=Pigeonpaw |mother=Meadowslip |father=Hickorynose |brother=Deadfoot |sister=Sorrelpaw |mentor= Doespring |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Tallstar's Revenge, ''Redtail's Debt |deadbooks=Unknown}} Pigeonpaw is a dark gray tom with white patches. Pigeonpaw was a WindClan apprentice under Heatherstar’s leadership in the forest territories. He was born as Pigeonkit to Meadowslip and Hickorynose along with his littermates, Hopkit and Sorrelkit. He was later apprenticed to Doespring and given the apprentice name of Pigeonpaw. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge :Pigeonkit is born to Hickorynose and Meadowslip, along with his siblings, Hopkit and Sorrelkit. At a Clan meeting, Heatherstar announces that the new kits have brought new life into WindClan, and she prays to StarClan that the kits will turn into great warriors. :After Tallpaw returns from the Moonstone, Sorrelkit tells Pigeonkit that the black-and-white cat smells funny. Pigeonkit pushes past Sorrelkit and says that Tallpaw's all wet. Tallpaw tells the two kits that he had been trekking through tall grass. When he asks the kits if they had tried their first mouse yet, Pigeonkit puffs out his chest, proudly exclaiming that he had already tried mouse. Pigeonkit and his siblings are eager to try a lapwing after Tallpaw offers to pluck the feathers off of it for them. :At Tallpaw's naming ceremony, Pigeonkit, Hopkit, and Sorrelkit run up to their mother and ask if they can sit by her, and Meadowslip replies that they could see just as well from the nursery. She explains to her kits that the ceremony was important, and Heatherstar wouldn't want kits under her paws. :During Palebird's kitting, the kits stay in the elders' den. Pigeonkit remarks that Palebird is being loud, and asks if Meadowslip had made that much noise when he and his siblings were kitted. Talltail lies to the kit and tells him that he doesn't know, despite knowing that Meadowslip had been quieter. The kits are excited that they won't be the youngest cats in the Clan anymore, and Pigeonkit says that they could teach the kits to play Rabbit Run. Talltail thinks of Sandgorse's death and starts growling. Pigeonkit interrupts his thoughts and asks Talltail why he was growling. Talltail quickly replies that he was was only thinking of something. :Pigeonkit and Sorrelkit chase Palebird's kits, Wrenkit, Flykit, Bristlekit, and Rabbitkit, around the Hunting Stones. Wrenkit squeals happily as Pigeonkit lunges for her, but she escapes between the cracks of a rock. :Talltail asks Palebird how Ryestalk was settling into the nursery, and Palebird replies that she was doing fine, though it was crowded, and adds that it would be better once Heatherstar makes Pigeonkit and Sorrelkit apprentices. As Talltail tells Heatherstar and Reedfeather that he would like to mentor Hopkit, he defends the tom by pointing out that Pigeonkit's legs were short and that Sorrelkit would never be as fast as Stagleap. :Heatherstar agrees to let Hopkit train as a warrior, and calls the Clan together for a meeting. Pigeonkit asks if it's time to become an apprentice, and Hickorynose replies that it is. Heatherstar assigns Doespring to mentor Pigeonkit, saying that she knows the she-cat will share her spirit and speed with Pigeonpaw. In the ''Novellas ''Redtail's Debt : Character pixels Official art Kin Members '''Mother:' :Meadowslip: Father: :Hickorynose: Brother: :Deadfoot: Sister: :Sorrelpaw: Grandnephews: :Breezepelt: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: Grandniece: :Hollyleaf: Great-grandnieces: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Spotfur: :Flywhisker: :Smokehaze:Revealed on Kate's Blog :Brindlewing: :Woodpaw: :Applepaw: Great-grandnephews: :Fernsong: :Snaptooth: Great-great-grandnieces: :Bristlefrost: :Thriftear: :Myrtlepaw: Great-great-grandnephews: :Flipclaw: :Baypaw: |''See more}} Tree Ceremonies Notes and references de:Taubenflug (WC)ru:Голубчикfr:Pigeonpawpl:Gołębia Łapa Category:WindClan cats Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Apprentices Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Redtail's Debt characters